Love Game
by MamiiChu
Summary: What comes out of Tsuna being bored? Well, the result is a Love Game. Tsuna wants to know what love feels like, and who better to experiment on that the handsome Hayato Gokudera? Looks like he'll be using the half-Italian bomber, but what if Gokudera is actually using him as a love experiment? And what happens when Hibari enters the picture


**Love Game**

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

* * *

Just what was love?

Tsuna sighed as he thought deeply, something he had been starting to do a lot lately. Haru was always saying that she loved him deeply and that she was going to marry him, and Bianchi claimed that she loved Reborn. But what was love exactly? Did it exist?

His eyes shifted to his classmates. In front of him, was Kyoko. She was bent over quietly, taking notes quiety, just like the good student she was. Beside her, was Hana, reading a book. Yamamoto was up front, quietly napping as the teacher talked endlessly. Gokudera sat next to him, looking out of the window, clicking his pen impatiently.

Hmm... Gokudera.

Normally, Tsuna wouldn't be thinking things like this. He didn't like using people. Actually, he had never used anyone in his life, but this time... It might be fun. Gokudera said he wouuld do anything for him. Said he would stay by his Tenth's side always, and stick by him through thick and thin. Maybe... Playing with his mind would be a little bit of fun. A little smirk came to his face.

"Gokudera-kun, care to explain why this is the answer?" The teacher asked.

The silver-haired bomber nodded and stood up, and started talking. Tsuna studied him as he spoke. No wonder many girls were head over heels in love with him. He was very handsome. His silver hair shined in the sun when it was hit directly, and the way his bangs framed his face made him look so handsome. His green eyes had the kind of intense look, but behind that intensity, there was that soft look to them. And he was loyal to him. Ooooonly him...

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun."

He sat down. His green eyes met Tsuna, and the brunette smiled the sweet yet innocent smile, even though it really didn't have those intentions. Gokudera blushed and looked away. Yes, this would definitely be fun. The bell sunddenly rang, and the teacher heaved a heavy sigh.

"Oh dear, we let time fly by once more... Well, you're all dismissed." She said, sighing.

Tsuna stood up and picked up his bag. Finally, the end of the day. Time to start his game. He waited for Yamamoto and Gokudera to pack up, and walked with them out of the school.

"Man, that woman's lecture really did a number on me..." Yamamoto said, sighing.

"Are you tired, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"No-" Tsuna thought a moment. That question could actually work to his advantage. He faked a yawn and stretched, and rubbed his eyes. "Actually, I'm really tired... I don't think I could walk another step..." He stumbled a bit.

"Be careful, Juudaime!"

Gokudera caught him. Yamamoto chuckled.

"I have to go help me dad at the sushi shop, so this is my stop. I'll so you later." He waved and walked inside the sushi shop.

Gokudera paid no attention to him and knelt down, his back facing his precious Tenth. Tsuna gave him a blank look. He turned around. "Don't be dumb. Get on." He said. The young Vongola boss climbed onto his back and the bomber stood up, and began to walk.

_'Wow... His hair smells really nice...'_ Tsuna thought, nuzzling into his neck.

"D-Do you feel better, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered in his ear.

The half-Italian bomber shivered and turned away, blushing. He kept on walking, and Tsuna snuggled closer. It was getting a little colder, and he desperately wanted warmth. Gokudera opened the door to the Sawada household, and quietly took off his shoes before walking up the stares. Nana was probably out shopping. The brunette smirked. Time for a little fun...

"Thank you again, Gokudera-kun. You're really helpful." Tsuna flashed him his innocent smile. He started to take off the vest and unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped off his shoes.

"W-W-What are you doing, J-J-Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, blushing madly.

"I'm cold and I'm tired..." Tsuna replied. He shivered. "And... I feel so weak... I can't really move..."

The silver-haired middle-schooler hurried and draped the thick blanket over his precious Tenth. The other boy scooted over to the wall so that his back was leaning against it, and opened the blanket, leaving a space for Gokudera.

"C'mon... I know you're cold..." He said innocently.

Gokudera sighed and took off his shoes before crawling under the blanket. He shedded the black shirt and sighed once more.

"This is nice, isn't it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess it is."

"You're really warm."

"E-Eh... Thank you?"

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his Storm Guardian's waist and rested his head on his chest. Gokudera's blush worsened but his hand made it's way to Tsuna's hair, and he began to run his fingers through it. It was soft and silky, just like a girl's hair. Tsuna nuzzled him.

"You know, Gokudera-kun..." He began.

"What is it, Juudaime?" He asked.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time. Ever since you knocked over my desk when you first came to our school."

"W-W-What is it?"

"I love you, Gokudera-kun."

Time seemed to stop after those three words... Well, five... Came out of the little Tuna's mouth. The silver-haired boy blushed before cupping his boss' face with his hands. Their faces came a little closer and before either of them knew it, their lips were touching, their tongues dancing with each-other for dominance. Gokudera was a better kisser than Tsuna had anticipated. This would actually be a fun game.

"I.. Love... You Too... Juudaime..." Gokudera whispered.

Tsuna smiled sweetly. "I'm glad... That you feel the same way..."

Yes, this would be a fun game indeed.

* * *

**Alright, first attempt at a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, so if I got anything wrong, well, please correct me. Read and review, you guys! It really motivates me!**

**Oh, and if you guys think it happened way to fast in such a short chapter, well, it's part of the game...**


End file.
